


The One Where Cas has Artblock

by captain_americano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art Block, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, art student!Cas, high school!au, subject!dean, titanic reference (duh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's right there on the tin. Just light, fluffy, teen Destiel in which Cas draws Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Cas has Artblock

Castiel sat alone on his bed, staring at his sketchbook with a 2B held loosely in his hand for a good hour. He has never had trouble getting inspiration or deciding what to draw, but right now he had no clue. He needed to do something - he's required to hand in one sketch every week in order to pass the class - so he starts wildly scribbling, shading and rubbing the page, hoping to make something out of nothing. Thirty seconds after he's started he knows it's no use and flops back onto his bed with a huff. He hated drawing without meaning or importance in his work, he always made sure he had a real reason to draw something. If he was going to draw a bowl of fruit, it would be in summer and all his favorite fruits would be present. There was a light tap on his closed bedroom door and his mother gently pushes into his room.

"Friend for you, Castiel," she says with a smile, opening the door to show a tall, lean figure standing behind her. Castiel sat bolt upright, his eyes wide.

"Thanks, mother," he replied as she closed the door and the boy walked over to him with a smirk. "Hello, Dean." He smiled shyly at the boy and stood.

"Hey Cas, what's going on?" Dean grinned. Castiel often, like now, found himself smiling, just from being around Dean. It was quite curious.

"I was sketching," Castiel replied, not making an attempt to move the conversation forward. Dean chuckled at his socially awkward friend.

"I was just, er, wondering if maybe... Maybe you wanna hang out?" Dean sounded nervous and Castiel took that into account.

"I would like to, Dean, but I have this sketch due tomorrow that I haven't even..." Castiel trailed off, his mind whirling.

"Cas?" Dean asked, concerned.

"Would you mind if I drew you?" The solution occurring to him suddenly. He looked up at Dean, confusion written over the boy's face.

"Um... I dunno, Cas, why would you wanna draw me?" He asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You are important to me and I think you're very attractive - you are an excellent muse," Castiel smiled. Dean shuffled his feet uncomfortably and avoided looking at Cas. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I make you uncomfortable? Should I have lied?" Castiel asked worriedly, he was often struggling with social norms and expectations, but Dean was helping him.

"No, it's just, uh... No, I mean, thanks, Cas," Dean said, color tinging his cheeks. Castiel cocked his head - he'd never seen Dean blush before.

"So is that a yes?" Castiel asked. Dean glanced around as though he were looking for an out before finally locking eyes with Cas.

"Where do you want me?" He sighed. Cas let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and pointed to his bed, smiling.

"Just sit, or lie, whatever feels natural," he told his friend. Dean climbed onto the bed and sat cross-legged and ran his fingers through his short hair.

"Like this?" He asked, uncertainly.

"Perfect," Cas smiled as he sunk to the floor in front of his low bed. He studied Dean for a moment and realized how tense Dean was.

"Are you uncomfortable with this?" He asked gently.

"I... Yeah, a little," Dean admitted, blushing again.

"You do not have to let me draw you," Castiel offered, his head cocked to one side again.

"I know. It's okay, I'm alright," Dean promised. He shook his head and put on a smirk that Castiel knew was all for show. "Draw me like one of your French girls, Cas"

Castiel peered at Dean for a moment, wondering just what on earth he was talking about, then put his pencil to paper. 

It wasn't the first time Dean had watched his best friend draw. He knew well how those shockingly blue eyes flitted all over the subject, taking in every fine detail, his hand transferring it onto the paper. He was also used to Cas staring at him - Cas was a little weird like that. What he wasn't used to was a combination of the two, where he was the subject and Cas was looking at him with such intensity and concentration written on his face that it would almost have been humorous, if it hadn't been the most exhilarating thing Dean had ever seen. Cas had said that Dean was important to him; the feeling was mutual. Cas had also said that he found Dean attractive. Dean knew he was alright looking, and he frequently found himself wondering about Castiel's gender preference. Not that it mattered to Dean - hell, he had questions about his own. He saw a small smile playing on Cas' lips and felt the corners of his own twitch up.

"What's so funny, Cas?" He asked. Castiel looked up innocently.

"Nothing of import," he smirks to himself. Dean falls silent and watches as the smile slowly slips into a pout and his brows furrow. He looks absolutely adorable in Dean's opinion. After a surprisingly short amount of time, Cas looks up one final time and closes him book.

"Thank you for your assistance, Dean," he smiles, standing and stretching. "Now that I've finished that, perhaps we could do something you enjoy," he suggested with a smile. Dean stands and walks closer to Cas, breaching the personal space he'd previously tried teaching his friend about.

"There is something I'd like to do," Dean whispered, absurdly confident.

"Hm?" 

Dean slowly leant in, so close that Castiel could potentially count the freckles on his cheeks if Dean stayed like that for long enough - there were a lot of freckles! Closer and closer Dean got until his lips locked with Castiel's. The kiss was gentle, but slightly urgent. It was warm and familiar and it only took a second for them to work together to find a comfortable pace, at which time Dean gently prodded Cas' lips with his tongue. Cas gasped and pulled back, his face growing warm. Dean felt something horrible writhe in his stomach - a combination of rejection, fear and guilt.

"Oh, my... Cas-Castiel, I'm so sorry, I don't..." Dean had no idea what to say or how to explain himself. He turned on the spot and headed for the door, but he thought he caught Cas saying something. Grasping at any opportunity to not leave heartbroken, he spun around.

"What was that?" He asked softly. Cas looked up, intense determination on his face, and stared hard at Dean, his electric blue eyes searching deeply.

 

"I said: it took you long enough," and in three long strides he closed the distance between himself and Dean and pulled the taller boy into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't noticed, I suck at titles so I've started using the tv show Friends episode titles as, y'know, 'inspiration.' Whoops.


End file.
